Modos de Jogo
Os Eventos Aleatorios * 2 Secreto ** 2.1 Traidor ** 2.2 Changeling ** 2.3 Traidor + Changeling ** 2.4 Agentes Duplos ** 2.5 Emergencia Nuclear ** 2.6 Revolução ** 2.7 Guerra de Gangues ** 2.8 Culto ** 2.9 Mago ** 2.10 Blob ** 2.11 Malfuncionamento Do Ai ** 2.12 Shadowling ** 2.13 Extendido * 3 Outros modos de jogo ** 3.1 Abudução ** 3.2 Mão de Deus ** 3.3 Revenant ** 3.4 Zumbis ** 3.5 Macacos ** 3.6 Meteoros ** 3.7 Nações ** 3.8 Sandbox ** 3.9 Aleatório Eventos Aleatórios Eventos Aleatórios são eventos qual irão acontecer durando outro tipo de round.Eles incluem Ondas de meteoros, Infecção de Virus e Mais alguns. Secreto Transmissão inimiga interceptada''' - Niveis de Segurança elevados.'' Em um modo de jogo normal no Estação Espacial 13. Ele seleciona aleatoriamente a partir dos modos de jogo que estão na rotação , o que pode conduzir tanto a variedade ou hilariantes back-to-backs em rodadas de Emergência Nuclear. Além disso , alguns eventos aleatorios podem ocorrer durante a rodada. O Secreto tem os seguintes modos de jogo Traidor O mais comum modo de jogo no secreto. No traidor, Um ou mais membros da tripulação são Agentes do Syndicate e são dados um Servidor de PDA para fornecer a eles ferramentas úteis para ajuda-los a completar os seus objetivos. A tripulação Deve encontrar quem são os traidores e parar eles antes deles fazerem seus objetivos Os objetivos dos traidores são normalmente uma pequena seleção destes a seguir * Assassinar um membro especifico da tripulação. (Note que traidores podem ter objetivos de assassinar outros traidores , o que explica porquê trabalho em equipe não é obrigatório * Roubar um item restrito * Fazer uma troca de documentos secretos * Ser o único vivo a ir embora na shuttle . Se os traidores puderem atingir seus objetivos e estarem presentes e vivos em uma pod ou no transporte de emergência quando forem embora, eles ganham. no entanto, estando na área militar da shuttle (marcada com um piso vermelho) não irá contar como escape e ira causar ao traidor a falha. Note que os traidores ganham individualmente - eles podem se unir e trabalhar como uma equipe , mas não é necessário para eles terem o sucesso. Condições do final do jogo':' *'Quando o transporte de emergência chegar á central de comando' *'Se um traidor completar todos os seus objetivos, ele/ela ira pegar um texto verde' ' 'Changeling' Alguns dos membros da tripulação não são o que parecem ser! Estes changelings são monstros em forma humana,com a capacidade de absorver (comer) as pessoas e assumir seu DNA / identidade. Changelings devem ter um local tranquilo e uma vítima imóvel, a fim de absorver o seu corpo,de modo furtivo é absolutamente necessário. Changelings tem outras armas à sua disposição,mas são em grande parte baseadas em stealth. Changeling pode ser qualquer um eles absorveram - eles podem mudar de identidades instantaneamente,apenas a absorção leva tempo e paz. Como traidores, changelings terão um objetivo realizar antes do transporte de fuga chegar, geralmente para matar uma certa pessoa e / ou fugir com sua identidade.Eles ganham por completar seus objetivos, se eles não têm um objetivo de equipe eles podem optar por apunhalar pelas costas dos outros changelings. Condições do final do jogo: *Quando o Transporte de Emergência chegar na Central de Comando. *Se um changeling completou todos os objetivos, ele / ela ira pegar um Texto Verde Traidor + Changeling A estação foi infiltrada por ambos os Changelings e traidores! Apesar de raro, é possível ser um traidor e um changeling. TraidorLing seria dado 4 objetivos para completar, mas pode usar tanto um Servidor do Sindicato e suas habilidades changeling para realizá-los. Condições do final do jogo: Quando o Transporte de Emergência chegar na Central de Comando. Se um traidor longo completou todos os objetivos, ele / ela ira pegar um Texto Verde. Agentes duplos Um grupo de agentes duplos foram implantados na estação. Cada agente tem o objetivo de matar um outro agente, em seguida, fugir da estação. Como em Traidor, cada um também tem acesso a um Servidor de Traidor, a partir dos vários itens qual podem ser requisitados para ajudá-los a matar o seu alvo. Ninguém pode ser confiável, nem mesmo outros agentes! Condições do final do jogo: *Quando o Transporte de Emergência chega na Central de Comando. *Se um agente duplo mata seu alvo e escapa vivo e fora da custódia, ele / ela ira pegar um Texto Verde. Emergência Nuclear Uma equipe de cinco agentes do Syndicate foi enviado em uma missão para destruir completamente a estação com uma bomba nuclear. No entanto, eles devem começar a procurar o Disco de autenticação nuclear da própria estação, a fim de armar a bomba, e a tripulação (ou pelo menos o capitão) estará fazendo tudo em seu poder para parar os atacantes de obter o disco. Os agentes têm acesso aos mesmos itens Traitors obter, a fim de completar sua missão, bem como Pinpointers que lhes permitam caçar para o disco. Condições do final do jogo: *Se o Transporte de Emergência sair com o disco a bordo, a tripulação ganha uma grande vitória. *Se o Transporte de Emergência sair com o disco ainda em qualquer lugar da estação, os Sindicatos ganharam uma pequena vitória. *Se a bomba nuclear explodir na estação com êxito e o Transporte do Syndicate escapa, os Syndies ganharam uma grande vitória. *Se a bomba nuclear explodir na estação com êxito, mas não há Sindicatos que conseguiram escapar, ninguém ganha. Revolução Um pequeno grupo de membros da tripulação estão fartos de besteira da equipe de comando de modo que é hora de se revoltar! Chefes Revolucionários ( que haverá 1-3) são suportados pelo Syndicate e foram treinados para usar Flashes para fazer lavagem cerebral a tripulação para se juntar a sua causa, que é de abater todos os Chefes de Equipe da estação.Quando um Revhead usa um flash em alguém que não tem o chip de lealdade implantado (todos os membros de segurança são implantados) ou um chefe de equipe, que será convertido para a Revolução e terá uma marca vermelha no R para que seja visível para todos os revolucionários. Condições do final do jogo: *Se todos os Chefes de Pessoal (Capitão, Chefe de Pessoal, Chefe de Segurança, Diretor de Pesquisa, Chefe Médico Oficial, Chefe Engenheiro) morrem, os revolucionários ganham. *Se todos os Revheads morrerem / abandono (deixando o nível z estação ou se escondendo em um armário conta como "Abandonado da estação / abandonado a causa", em que eles são tratados como morto) da estação, os Chefes de Pessoal Terão a Vitória Guerra de Gangues A guerra de territórios entre gangues opostas violenta entrou em erupção na estação! Semelhante a Revolução, há os chefes dos grupos que podem recrutar outros membros da tripulação para suas fileiras. Seu objetivo é assumir a estação usando uma máquina Dominadora. As gangues estarão lutando para reivindicar áreas da estação como seu território. Quanto mais territórios que eles controlam, mais armas que eles serão capazes de pagar. Condições do final do jogo: *A primeira gangue que ativar e defender com sucesso uma máquina dominadora fica com a vitória. *Se a estação é destruída ou evacuada, a duas gangues irão perder. Culto Um culto de magia vil de acólitos que sofreram lavagem cerebral tem se infiltrado na estação, e cabe a Segurança e o padre para detê-los. Um pouco semelhante a revolução, com algumas exceções: *Não há definidas "cabeças de culto", todos os membros de seitas são iguais; mas cada cultista inicial começa a conhecer o significado das duas palavras de runas e um talismã especial que eles devem usar *Desde que cultistas não sabem todas as palavras necessárias para a criação de runas, eles precisam encontrar essas palavras fora através da experimentação ou começar a partir de sua divindade horrível sacrificando pessoas. Como tal, a tripulação tem algum tempo antes de o culto começa a se espalhar. *Cultistas devem desenhar runas com seu próprio sangue, exigindo tomos arcanos para fazê-las. *Cultistas devem desenhar em pedaços de papel utilizando seu próprio sangue (e tendo alguns danos brutos) para ganhar itens de culto e poderes. Na maioria das vezes eles têm que recorrer às runas desenhadas. *Desenhar runas e fazer uma série de efeitos abordados no culto de magia. *O Transporte de Emergência pode ser chamado pra terminar a rodada. Ter um número de cultistas para escapar é um dos objetivos possíveis. Condições do final do jogo: *Se o Transporte de Emergência chegar na Central de Comando sem o Culto completar os seus objetivos, a tripulação ganha. *Se o Transporte de Emergência chegar na Central de Comando e o Culto completar os seus objetivos, o Culto ganha. Magos Um Mago do Espaço tem se infiltrado na estação! Empunhando um arsenal de magias poderosas que podem desafiar a física e até mesmo o tempo e espaço em si, ele não vai parar em nada para avançar a agenda da Federação Assistente do Espaço (que é notavelmente semelhante ao Sindicato). Nanotrasen e SWF são inimigos conhecidos, para que a tripulação não tem escolha, mas destruir o feiticeiro! Para Conseguir isso, deve-se bater nos cérebros do mago com nada na mão. Os objetivos do Mago são principalmente para roubar ou destruir algo na estação e escapar do serviço de traslado. O Mago pode ter um aprendiz, às vezes. Condições do final do jogo: *Se o Transporte de Emergência chegar na Central de Comando sem o Mago completar seus objetivos ou se o Mago morrer, o Mago falha. *Se o Mago concluir seus objetivos e sobrevive no Transporte de Emergência, o Mago ganha. Nações Este modo de jogo não esta presente no Game Panel(Comando de admin para selecionar o modo de jogo)Porem quando um admin quiser fazer este modo de jogo terá que entrar em um consenso com os jogadores para poder executar esse modo de jogo. Nesse modo de jogo cada departamento vira uma nação independente e não precisa de ninguém para comandar nela apenas o seu líder. Então se ninguém pode mandar nela conseguintemente ninguém pode retirar nenhum item dela exemplo se você for líder da securitária(Depois explicaremos os nomes)é estiver ferido você não pode entrar na medbaysia ou será morto "mas então se eu não posso entrar lá como eu vou me curar?" Ai e que esta o forte do modo de jogo você terá de fazer alianças com outras nações para poder exportar qualquer item dela ou importa o seu para eles "Mas como eu faço isso?' Simples dependendo da sua nação no local onde ficaria o presidente ou o ditador (Exemplo se você for o Head of Security na sua sala em cima da security e do lado da armory)Você vera um stamp(carimbo exemplo) "Ta mais oque eu faço com esse carimbo?"Simples também você ira ate onde se localiza a nação com quem você quer fazer uma aliança com um papel e seu stamp na mão você fala assim para ele "Ola lider da medbaysia eu gostaria de fazer uma aliança com você"é ele responde "Ok você tem um papel? é esta com seu stamp?"Se você estiver é só usar seu stamp no papel e pedir para ele assinar também pronto agora vocês tem uma aliança. "Ok mais na vida real nações ou países podem declarar guerra nesse modo de jogo tambem?"Sim mais tem varias regras pra isso vamos olhar algumas: * Se alguém da sua nação for morta por uma nação inimiga ou aliada você poderá declarar guerra. * Se algum líder não aceitar uma aliança com sua nação também e um motivo de guerra porque se você precisar desses itens pode acabar morrendo sem eles. * Caso algum membro ou líder de outra nação xingue você ou algum membro você pode declarar guerra. * Caso algum líder ou membro xingue sua nação você poderá declarar guerra. "Ok mais oque acontece se eu ganhar a guerra e quando acaba ela?"Bem primeiro se você for aliado de uma nação e sua aliada estiver em guerra você e sua nação tem escolha de ir ou não ajudar eles na guerra e segundo pra acabar uma guerra você tem de matar todos os membros e o lider da nação que você declaro guerra e isso vai acontecer um golpe de estado e você se tornara lider dela. Agora para finalizar vamos ver alguns nome de nações(O BARTENDER PODE ESCOLHER SE JUNTAR COM OS COOK OU NÃO E SEREM INDEPENDENTES MESMA COISA CLOWN É MIMES É OS ASSISTENTES SIMPLESMENTE FODEM TUDO E SE INTROMETEM EM GUERRAS) OS ASSISTENTES SÃO UMA LEGIÃO. * Atmospherics - Atmosia, Atmostralia, Pipeworld * Bridge - People's Communist Republic of Commandtopia, The Headlands * Cargo Bay - Democratic People's Republic of Cargonia * Chapel - The Holy Land, The U.N. Assembly * Custodial Closet - Janitoria, Janitopia, Custodia * Diner (The chef and barman may join each other, or remain separate nations) - Bar & Grilltopia, The Maltese Falcon, Foodland * Engineering (May include Atmospherics)- Enginia, Metopia, Communist State of United Maintenance Workers, Singutropolis * Hydroponics - Plantopia, Hydrotropolis, Botroplois (May get confused for mech bay) * Medbay (Medbay may splinter into factions or separate nations) - The United States of Medbayica, Medbaysia * Mining - Oretropolis, Minetopia (Join Cargonia) * Research (if not merged with medbay) - Toxins, Researchtropolis, Scienceland, Sciencia * Security - Secuitra, Sectopia, Reichland, Gulagvania, Gitmo, China, Securikstan * Theater (Clown and Mime ) - Clownland, Honktopia, Mimeland, Silentopia, Embassy of the Clown Planet/Mime Dimension, The Actors Guild